


Broken Wings

by ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Horror, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Trauma, Violence, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime/pseuds/ThatOneHumanThatlikesAnime
Summary: Birds cannot run or escape if their legs are broken. They cannot fly without wings.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Birds are delicate creatures. Graceful, elegant. Some people just want them for themselves,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Most people have good intensions,~~~~~~~But what happens when somebody doesn't?
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not for children, this is horror.  
> It will contain violence and rape.  
> If you are uncomfortable please don't read.
> 
> I will repeat again, NOT, for children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feathers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bird falls when a storm approaches. The wind is too strong for it. 

___________________________________________________________________

When it falls it will do it's best to get back up again. But what happens when it's wings get broken...?

___________________________________________________________________

Your phone buzzed on your desk. You looked away from your computer screen and focused on it. Eren was calling. Eren is your best friend. You slowly picked up the phone. "Hello?" You said waiting for him to start talking. "F/n, were the hell are you?" a gasp escaped your lips. "Shit, I forgot, I'm on my way". The call ended and you jumped to grab your bag with snacks and a blanket.

You grabbed your black hoodie with a shark on it. You were wearing your favorite shorts that ended at your knees. You quickly did your hair with a black bow at the ponytail and grabbed your bag and dashed out the house. 

You ran down the neighbor-hood. It was almost likes a series of houses and a forest. Everyone knew everyone. The forest covered around all the houses and there was a path leading out the forest. There is where everyone went to buy everything necessary. It was like your own universe you lived in. You ran down and waved at Ms. Hange who was playing with her dogs, Sawney and Bean. She waved back with a big grin. "Woah, woah" You looked up at Uncle Erwin (Uncle in meaning, a respect but a friendly respect, if that makes sense?) "Where are you going Ms. L/n?" He smiled. "I have to meet Eren" You said catching your breath. "I have to hurry, Bye now Uncle Erwin" You gave him a quick hug and took off again.

You finally arrived at Eren's house. It was a pearl white and a dark navy blue roof. You walked over to the front door and knocked. "Eren!" You yelled "Open up". He came to the door with a moustache that he put on with a marker "What do you think" He spoke trying to sound like a fancy man, "Superb, my good sir" You said standing in a somewhat fancy pose. " Thank you, thank you" He said but couldn't contain the laughter. You burst out laughing with him. 

"Is that permanent marker?" You asked and he looked at you. He looked at the pen. "AH" He screamed and ran to the bathroom. You burst out laughing at his stupidity. Even though you were both fifteen, you two were so childish. He came out, his upper lip slightly red and the moustache gone. You continued laughing. You guys planned for a sleep over. You were going to binge watch Harry Potter. You had brought snacks and drinks. "Ey, ey, guess what I got-" You said trying to sound like a rapper. "What?" He said looking at you in curiosity. You slowly slid out some marsh-mellows and chocolate. He gasped with stars in his eyes.

"Let's go melt the chocolate!" He said trying to grab for it. "Not yet, we need to set up first" You said picking up my most fluffiest blanket and throwing it at him. "Fine"

_________________________________________________

You had set up the room. The TV was in the center of the room. The couch sat in front of the TV. Your blanket sat at the corner and the small piece that stuck out. His was at the other end the snacks sat at the small table in the middle. "Let's melt the chocolate now!" He said grabbing it and running to the kitchen. You ran after him. He took out a pot and poured hot water in it. He turned the stove on and grabbed another bowl and placed it on the pot. He opened the packet of chocolate. He broke it in pieces and placed them in the bowl. He stirred and chocolate slowly started to melt. "I want some!" You quickly dipped your finger in the chocolate and put it in your mouth. You hummed in happiness. "It's finished let's go" He grabbed the bowl and turned the stove off and ran towards the lounge and you followed after. 

_______________________________________________________

You started to eat the snacks you got for you and Eren, you had gotten gummies. You loved to eat them.

_________________________________________________

After the first four movies it was already night time. Eren's mom and dad were off on business and you guys were just watching the movie. You looked to Eren and saw him busy dozing off. You were getting tired to. You placed the last marsh-mellow in your mouth, getting chocolate on it. You fell asleep before wiping it off.

_________________________________________________

You slowly opened your eyes to the bright sun peering in. You wiped your mouth and to your surprise the chocolate was gone. You didn't pay much attention. You looked to Eren who was soundly asleep. You got up and and packed your things. You woke him up to say goodbye. He opened his eyes and hugged you goodbye. 

You walked out. It was a warm day. The sun was shining through the leaves. Some kids were playing in the street. You walked past them "Rawr! I'm the forest man! I'm going to kill you!!" That was odd. "Forest man?" You asked the small boy. "Haven't you heard. A man in dark clothing is wandering around the forest, some people say he has killed many people" You laughed at the thought, there is no such thing. They continued to play.

You arrived at your house and ran up to your room. You opened the door and landed on your cozy bed. You were so tired. You just wanted to continue playing on your computer.

A sudden crash made you jump up. Your head shot up and you looked towards your door. Did someone brake in? Was it the forest man? No, No, probably some kids that threw a brick at the window. You opened your door. You slowly stepped out and walked towards the stairs. Just before you got there you felt something hit at your legs. Pain rushed in your legs up to your whole body after falling. It was something stone hard. You shakily looked to where it came from. You immediately noticed the sledge hammer rushing down to our legs again. You screamed in pain as it landed on your shin. Tears fell down your face. You looked behind you again to get a good look at the persons face. 

He had black hair and a undercut. His pale face showed no emotion. His steel grey eyes bore into yours. You screamed when he bashed your other leg. You tried to crawl to the stairs. He dropped the hammer and you got to the stairs. You started to crawl down with aching legs. You tumbled down and landed and the rock decoration in your home and cried in more pain. The man slowly walked down the stairs as if to taunt you. You looked to your legs which were turning a almost blue purple. 

You continued to crawl to the door. You stopped when a boot stomped on your leg. Your cried in pure agony. You looked up the man. He had dark clothing. His boots almost reached his knees. Was this the forest man? No fucking ways. "Please, leave me a-alone" You choked out. You sobbed as his boot left your leg. Was he going to let you go? No, he grabbed you from the back of your neck and lifted you up. 

His mouth was right by your ear, his hot breath landed on your ear. His hands were rough and freezing. He licked the shell of your ear. You shivered. He groaned in your ear. "Why the fuck would I want to leave 'you' alone?" His voice was deep and seductive. You tried to punch him away, he dropped you and you landed on your feet. You feel and screamed from the pain. 

Your tried crawl again but you stopped when you felt cloth on your mouth. You mistakenly took a breath and started to feel hazy. He let go. You turned to look at him with tears in your eyes. Your eyes felt heavy and soon you past out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feathers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
